BITE
by tyachan13
Summary: Niat hati ingin menghilangkan cupang yang bertengger manis di lehernya, namun apa daya? bukannya hilang cupang merah itu makin merona dan banyak. SASUNARU FANFICTION


**BITE**

 _Cuit.. cuit.. cuit.._

Nyanyian merdu dari para burung mengiringi sang surya untuk membentangkan sinar nya di pagi hari. Suasana yang begitu tenang dan damai rasa nya setiap pagi akan membuat jiwa mu tenang tanpa beban. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang bercampur embun malam begitu sangat menyegarkan bagi paru-paru. Kalian pasti setuju dengan pendapatku heum pasti!

"KKKYYYYAAAAA! SASUKE!"

Apa ku bilang? baru juga beberapa detik menikmati suasana pagi yang tenang di pagi hari harus mendengarkan iringan 'nyanyian' merdu 5 oktaf dari seorang pemuda. Haduh…

* * *

 **BITE**

 _ **by**_ _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik tya tapi jelas milik Sasuke seorang hohohoho #ketawa nista**_

 _ **Pair : Sasuke U. x Naruto U. (SasuNaru)**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Humor**_

 _ **Warning : bahasa yang tidak baku juga terkadang typo menyertai, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, cerita nya absurd, dkk (dan ketidak jelasan kata)**_

 _ **SASUNARU FANFICTION**_

 _ **ONESHOOT**_

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! lihat ini! lihat! ini semua gara-gara kau Ayam-MESUM!"

 _Bak buk bak buk_

Suara gaduh begitu mendominasi sebuah kamar apartemen. Dan suara merdu itu berasal dari seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Yes! pemuda manis itu sekarang sedang panik layaknya sedang di kejar seorang pembunuh. Lihat saja sekarang apa yang dia perbuat, memegang kedua bahu seseorang yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di ranjang dan di paksa bangun sambil terus mengguncang bahu pemuda tak berdaya yang sedang terlelap di pulau mimpi nya.

"SASUKEEE! BANGUN! LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT TEME!"

"Hnn~~~"

"Teme! buka mata mu!"

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke nama nya. Pacar sah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini tengah melakukan KDB (kekerasan-dalam-berpacaran) terhadap pemuda tampan Uchiha tersebut. Dengan mata yang tak bisa di buka sama sekali karena mata onxy itu terkena lem mengantuk jadi lah Sasuke hanya bergumam untuk merespon perkataan si pirang.

 _Buk buk buk_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Cepat bangun dan lihat perbuatanmu!"

"Kenapa berisik sekali sih Naruto? Apa kau tidak lihat aku mengantuk sekali dan berhenti memukuli ku itu menyakitkan"

Berkata dengan nada lemas dan tak bertenaga Sasuke merespon perkataan Naruto dan mencoba melarang si pirang untuk tidak memukul dada nya, yah meskipun pukulan Naruto itu terkesan seperti seorang balita memukul –tak bertenaga- tetap saja jika berulang akan sakit.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke kau jahat! hiks.. hiks.."

Oke! Naruto menangis dan ngambek seperti saat ini benar-benar siatuasi yang buruk bagi Sasuke karena dapat di pastikan di malam-malam berikutnya Sasuke tidak akan mendapat kehangatan di pelukannya. NO BIG NO!

"Cup.. cup.. berhenti lah menangis dobe oke? Berhenti menangis dan katakan apa yang sedang kau alami?"

Memeluk sang kekasih mencoba menenangkannya Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke sudah sadar dari liburan pulau kapuk nya meskipun nyata nya mata onyx sehitam malam itu masih merem melek karena ngantuk dan karena suhu tubuh hangat yang saat ini di peluknya menjadikan Sasuke nyaman dan berencana untuk tidur sambil memeluk si pirang, kan lumayan bisa peluk-peluk body aduhai Naruto yang seperti gitar spanyol kenyal-kenyal gimana begitu pas tangan sasuke nemplok di pantat Naruto.

 _PLAK!_

"KEMANA TANGAN MESUM MU ITU TEME!"

Oke, rasa nya Sasuke sudah mendapat ganjaran atas apa yang di perbuat oleh tangan nya yang nakal itu. Kena tabok sayang Naruto. kekekeke

"Hn"

Tentu, Sasuke mendengus kesal karena mainan kenyal-kenyal nya di ambil eh, salah! yang bener yang punya benda kenyal-kenyal (pantat) di minta sama yang punya yaitu Naruto jadi yah Sasuke rela gak rela begitu ngelepasinnya.

"Dasar kau ayam-mesum! tanggung jawab perbuatanmu padaku!"

"Hn (apa)"

 _Sret!_

"INI!"

Sasuke itu kan masih setengah sadar yah kan tidur ganteng nya di ganggu paksa sama malaikat manis di depan nya ini jadi yah pas mata nya masih 30 watt di suguhi leher jenjang tan sexy begitu langsung jadi 100 watt mata nya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memberi tanda brengsek! dan pagi ini aku ada ujian di kampus mau taruh di mana muka ku teme?"

Muka memerah, rauh wajah hampir menangis dan di tambah tatapan puppy eyes lengkap sudah paket menggoda ala Uzumaki Naruto untuk sarapan pagi kekasih mesum nya itu Uchiha Sasuke. Menelan ludah paksa Sasuke harus ekstra berhati-hati untuk menangani Naruto yang dalam mode 'paket menggoda' demi apa Naruto kalau sudah begini itu sexy nya kelewat 1000% ASLI!

"Jangan diam saja Teme! lakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan tanda ini~~"

Protesan masih di lancarkan Naruto pada Sasuke sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan Sasuke ke depan-belakang dengan memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Sedang sang korban protesan masih menampilkan tampang bosan sambil sesekali mengucap bosan.

"Hn, cup.. cup.. kemarilah"

"Huh? apa Teme?"

"Katamu kau ingin menghilangkan tanda di pundak mu kan?"

"Apa kau punya cara nya Teme?"

"Hn"

Sasuke itu selalu punya cara jitu buat menangani Naruto kalau lagi ngambek begini yakni meluk dengan mesra Naruto sambil mengelus rambut pirang nya dan Naruto sendiri malah kesenangan di manja kayak begitu sama sasuke yah sekalian saja Naruto mendusel-dusel (?) kan muka nya ke dada bidang si raven dan Sasuke sendiri dengan rasa bahagia menerima dengan ikhlas dong kapan lagi dapat peluk, cium mesra si pirang di pagi hari? hah.. di fikir saja bikin senang hati kok.

"Teme! gimana cara nya?"

"Hn"

 _Sret!_

"Hei! apa yang kau lakukan teme? kenapa kau membuka baju ku?!"

"Katamu ingin menghilangkan nya maka diam lah"

"Oh"

Menyikap kerah kemeja putih si pirang, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tanda yang kemarin malam di buat olehnya. Ada juga bekas nya tapi yang dominan warna merah yang banyak terbubuhi di leher jenjang sang kekasih pirangnya.

 _Grauk!_

"Kkkyyyyaaaaaaa! apa yang kau lakukan teme jelek!"

"Hn"

Tersenyum puas melihat hasil bubuhan cap gigitan yang kesekian kali nya di leher Naruto. Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan posisi nya dengan besandar di dashboard tempat tidur dengan si pirang yang masih dalam rengkuhan eratnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ittai.. ittai yo Suke"

Naruto sudah sesenggukan gara-gara ulah Sasuke mirip anak kecil yang tidak di bolehin makan ice cream sama orang tua nya. Dan Sasuke? itu pelaku utama yang membuat Naruto-menangis-sesenggukan melihat dengan raut merasa bersalah sedikit. Ingat sedikit lho yah hanya 5 % dari 10 % jiwa kepedulian rasa bersalahnya. Maka dengan wajah bersalah Sasuke meminta maaf.

"Hn gomen Naru"

 _CUP_

Mengecup dengan lembut bekas gigitannya di leher jenjang Naruto, Sasuke menenangkan sang kekasih dengan mengelus punggung si pirang yang bergetar kecil karena menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hidoi Suke hidoi"

Masih dengan sesenggukannya Naruto mengeluh kalau apa yang di lakukan si raven pada nya itu jahat tapi pada kenyataannya Naruto malah semakin menyamankan kepala pirangnya di dada bidang si raven. Sedang Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega juga melakukan itu pada si pirang namun godaan akan leher jenjang yang menggiurkan ketika diri nya membuka mata, membuat Sasuke khilaf akan perbuatannya.

"Gomen Naru"

Lagi, Sasuke hari ini sukses di buat berkata maaf hanya dalam jarak waktu tidak sampai 5 menit hanya di hadapan Naruto. Entah apa yang di gunakan si pirang untuk membuat si raven jadi OCC keluar dari sifat Uchiha nya yang datar dan tak peduli sekitarnya. Tapi di depan Naruto Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat OCC tingkat akut menjadi sosok Sasuke yang cerewet dan banyak emosi.

"Janji Suke tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Hn?" (apa?)

"Menggigit leher ku lagi brengsek ini sangat menyakitkan"

Meskipun Naruto menghayati sepenuh hati memaki Sasuke dengan brengsek tetap saja nada yang di keluarkan nada merajuk jadi yah membuat sasuke mau tidak mau tertawa geli melihatnya. Tapi kombinasi ketika Naruto merajuk dengan kedua pipi chubby nya di kembungan juga bibir cherry menggoda itu maju beberapa centi dan jangan lupakan iris shappire nya yang menatap berkaca-kaca,

"DAMN! YOU'RE SEXY NARUTO!"

 _Bruk! Grauk!_

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAA!"

Sasuke itu paling tipis iman nya jika di suguhi pose menggoda ala Naruto yah, meskipun tidak dilakukan secara sadar oleh sang korban tetap saja efeknya akan berakhir dengan,

Sasuke mengumpat kesal betapa sexy nya pose Naruto. _Cek_

Langsung menerjang Naruto. _Cek_

Menyerang leher jenjang Naruto yang sudah di penuhi dengan bekas mark yang tidak akan menghilang 2 minggu. _Sangat cek_

Yang terakhir dan sangat pasti hanya suara nyanyian berupa geraman, desahan, teriakan yang mampu membuat telinga panas ketika Sasuke sudah lepas kendali dan menyerang Naruto secara terus menerus.

 **END**

* * *

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Yeah, pada akhir nya Tya semakin gencar membuat cerita ber oneshoot yang kadar ide nya tidak bisa di terima akal sehat :v**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal akal sehat selamat datang akal segudang ide. Tya hampir tidak bisa tidur tiap malam karena terlalu banyak ide yang bersarang di otak. Entah harus bersyukur atau malah tidak mempunyai otak segudang ide karena jujur Tya hampir gila memikirkan kapan tya bisa update semua ff tya sampai selesai sedang banyak ide ff yang bermunculan. FF satu belum kelar dan Tya sudah bikin ff baru hah~ moga saja Minna-tachi punya stock kesabaran yang banyak untuk menyikapi kelakuan Tya yang suka tebar ff baru padahal punya utang ff lainnya xD maafkanlah Tya~ *wajah memelas**_

 _ **Jaa matane~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 16 Mei 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **#UP 23052017**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

"SASUKE TEME-HENTAI TO BAKAAAAA!"

Dan pada akhir nya tanda merah gigitan mahluk berkepala ayam di leher jenjang Naruto bukannya sembuh malah bertambah jumlah nya.

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Tya tepar tak sadar kan diri ~**_

 _ **kekekekekekekeke**_


End file.
